


Her Touch is Like Fire

by rainydaystars



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydaystars/pseuds/rainydaystars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meiling realises certain things about Tomoyo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Touch is Like Fire

**Author's Note:**

> So.... there needs to be more love for this ship, like seriously. anyway quick thingy mabob. The crew is in high school now, Tomoyo is a part of the yearbook, but helps out around other clubs, Sakura is a cheerleader, and Meiling is a harajuku model. Another thing about this is Meiling has some dyed bangs, just a quarter of them in a lighter color, anyway so enjoy Meiling continuing the Li tradition of being blushing idiots.

She had her hair down that day. She always had her hair up these days, hauling around the equipment from one club to another,otherwise her long hair would get caught in the iequipment. It was still the same as five years prior, all wavy and seemed like it would go through your hand like water. She was sitting on the grass with Kinomoto,showing her a video on her camcorder. She chuckled, some things never change.

 

‘“Ah, Meiling!” Kinomoto was calling to her,waving her baton in the air, her gym uniform on

. “Hey, you actually aren’t hitting yourself!”She giggled,”

I haven’t done that in years, and you know it!”Meiling held up her hands in mock defence,

” I kid, I kid.” Daidouji held her hands to her mouth and giggled, not the teasing one she always did back then with Syaoran, but a genuine one, and it sounded- not like a the romanticized tinkling of bells, not that,- but just a genuine laugh that was just so…Daidouiji. She found herself entranced for a second. But not before she caught herself and shook her head. It’s not she was in denial of liking girls, she had figured that out in her last year of middle school, now that was certainly a day. she was pretty sure poor Wei had a scar from that. Her phone’s ringtone played, signalling it was her time to go.Bummer

.“ Duty calls, I’ll see you two later!” She stood up,brushing the grass off her skirt.

“ Can I come today?” Daidouji asked, and cue the great model Meiling slipping and falling onto her but. She quickly recovered and stood up

.“Of course, I think my manager will allow it!” She replied, helping Daidouji up with a smile.At the studio, Daidouji was very quiet, she filmed as makeup was put on Meiling, and she gave the stylists some tips when they put her up for the shoot, so that the colors in her bangs would be brought out more. Before they knew it, Daidouji had taken over the closet. She disappeared for a good five minutes before she burst the door open, a mountain of clothes in front of the otherwise short girl. Meiling was afraid the girl was going to be buried by the stuff, but then the thought came to her that she had seen her carry a lot more outfits with volume back in Kinomoto’s cardcapting days. 

“Is there a Daidouji somewhere in this mountain?” Meiling called to the blob of clothes, before hearing a giggle and a reply, 

“ No, I have eaten her, she is now one with me!”

“Nooooo what ever will I do?” Meiling dramatically called out, reaching into the mound, and eventually a hand took hers and she eased the girl out from underneath them. She was sweaty and some of her makeup was running, her hair was a mess, but the twinkle in her eyes almost made Meiling drop dead there

.“ Why, Miss Li, your face is positively red!” Her manager teased. Meiling elbowed her in the ribs. She apologized in advance for the bruise she would have definitely caused.

“Let’s get started with the shoot now, shall we?” Meiling wholeheartedly agreed. The photo shoot was amazing as always, she loved her job, she truly did. she loved the clothes, the attention, the hairstyles. It took her a good half year to get used to seeing her face in magazines, but she quickly got used to it. She got wrapped up in the shoot, doing her poses and smiles. But when she glanced at Daidouji, or just the ghost touch of her hand brushed a strand out of her face, Meiling’s face heated up. She felt like her face was on fire and her insides were pudding. She hadn’t felt this silly since her old crush on Syaoran.Did she…? No. No it couldn’t be. She didn’t. The shoot ended normally, and Daidouji clapped happily. she had gotten a lot of good footage. She then hopped up, placed her camera in her bag, and walked over to Meiling. Meiling could feel her heartbeat quicken with every step the shorter girl took. And when she closed the gap between the two in a hug? Why she felt as though her knees were going to give out.

“Thank you so much for this, Meiling! It was amazing!” her pretty purple eyes twinkled, and Meiling felt like she should hand over her will to Wei

.“ It was no problem, it was fun having you where the action is!” she winked at the girl, and laughed. Her touch burned.When Meiling returned home to the apartment, she fell onto the couch and groaned. Why did she have to be so beautiful and perfect, it wasn’t fair! She threw a pillow into the wall and sighed, she wished Syaoran was there so she could rant to him. Alas he was on a date with Kinomoto, and he wouldn’t be home until later that night. Maybe she should just throw more pillows at the wall and scream into them until he came back. No, she needed her vocal chords. So she decided to just aggressively take her rage out on a video game instead.

When Syaoran returned, he entered to see Meiling on the couch sitting in a position that couldn’t be comfortable, screaming at her phone.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘good’ THAT MESSED UP MY COMBO!”Syaoran sighed, he knew the only reason for this had to be because of something that happened, and of course, he would end up being the wall she ranted to. Willing wall, mind you, he didn’t mind it. It was easy to expect now. He started the kettle for some hot chocolate, and sat down next to his cousin, and swiped the phone out of her hands. Might as well get this started.

“Hey! Syaoran, I was about to beat that…song…” She began to yell at him,before realising he was, in fact, home.

“Syaoran thank god you’re home!” She blissfully hugged him in a headlock, yep. Her hugs never change.

“So what has got you screaming at your phone? I know it didn’t do anything.” He asked her, breaking free of her prison. Meiling groaned and held her head in her hands, was she blushing? 

“Daidouji.”“Sorry?” What did Daidouji have to do with and angry Meiling?

“I’m angry at Daidouji.” 

“And what did she do to deserve your fury?” He asked her with a raised eyebrow, Meiling and Daidouji were quite close friends, so it must have been something pretty big.

“ She’s too perfect, Syao,” Ohhkay that was unexpected 

“She has legs that could be in a museum, her hair is forever beautiful, her voice is the sound of angels. She has eyes as pretty as amethysts, and she’s super kind too! Like how is she so perfect,Syao!? and why am I all weak in the knees, happy when she smiles, my stomach is like pudding and doing backflips, AND WHY WHENEVER SHE TOUCHES ME DO I FEEL LIKE I’M BURNING!? What is it she’s done to me Syaoran?”Ah. so that’s what it is.

“I think you are in love with her, Meiling.” Syaoran replied. 

“WHAT!?”


End file.
